A Night to Remember
by im.a.smut
Summary: one-shot! During a usual late night talk. Alex and Max share a night to remember. Implied Jalex!


**Author Note: I have been in a Malex mood for a while. I don't know why, but I like to write about those two. I hope you like this one.**

**Title**: _A Night to Remember_

**Summary**: _Max and Alex share a erotic night that neither would dare to forget._

**WARNING**: _Incest. Implied Jalex._

-------

They spooned the entire night. His arm draped over her hip as he held her naked body close to his own naked body. His face in her hair as she gently caressed her fingers up his arm with a satisfying grin plastered on her face. Max laid a little tired, but he was also satisfied.

Alex moaned as she thought about what happened almost an hour ago.

-------

Alex slid into the bed with Max. Something she started a while back, when Max approached her about how they don't have a relationship like she does with Justin. Since that day, each night Alex would come into Max room and they would talk. But as time went by their last night talks turned into kisses, the kissing turned into making out, and the make out turned into touching and that was all. That was until tonight.

Max turned to Alex putting his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. He slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast into his hand. He got a moan from his sister then her massaged her breast before rubbing his thumb over her nipple as they continued to kiss.

Alex moaned into her brothers mouths as he rubbed the tip of his thumb over her erect nipple. Max broke the kiss moving his lips to her breast. He wrapped his mouth around her breast, flicking the tip of his tongue over her hard nipple. Alex caressed his head as a soft moan escaped her lips, as she felt his mouth wrapped around her nipple, sucking lightly.

"Oh Max!" Alex let escape.

He brought his lips to her mouth, engaging in another kiss. Alex smiled against his mouth as she slid her hand into his shorts. Grasping his member and stroking him lightly as Max moaned into her mouth. Keeping her rhythm as Max body shook while his member grew in her hand. Max looked down at the covers moving, he let out another moan as she squeezed and pulled.

He gasped silently as she slid her mouth over his tip and down his shaft. Max watched as her head bobbed up and down and rubbed his fingers through her head. He moaned arching back, laying his head against the wall. Thrusting forward, pushing deeper into Alex's mouth. Max was happy Alex had no gag reflex, ever since she got her tonsils removed.

Alex mouth worked it's magic as Max was about to cum, but before he could get his nut off, she stopped. Max grunted as she lift her head with a smirk.

She just giggled as she wiped her face. Max gave her mean glare before he pounced his sister, as she fell backwards on the bed. He crawled between her legs, hiking up her shirt. He stuck his finger in his mouth before gliding his finger around the seat of her panties and into her sex.

Her body flinched as his finger rubbed against her bead. He slid his finger up and down her slit, brushing against her bead as Alex inhaled hard, before a gasp escaped her lip. He slid his finger over bead getting another shivering reaction from Alex. He decided to stop teasing as he slid his finger into her hole.

Alex opened her legs wide as Max fingered her wetness. His finger moved gentle and slow as he hit her spot. She moaned as he picked up his motion. Alex was busy in erotic state she didn't notice Max pealing off his shorts.

She clenched, flinched and arched as she felt his member enter her body. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see both of Max hands at the sides. Max was thrusting inside of her as she couldn't believe what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Alex moaned.

"Moving things to the next level." Max winked with a thrust.

Alex groaned and shook her head. She was already sleeping with Justin. Max was just her get off, so she could be ready for Justin.

"Want me to stop?" He was giving her the decision to make him stop or to keep going. He knew about her and Justin, but didn't care. "I can let you finish with Justin if you want too." He said as he kept his rhythm.

"No." Alex breathed as she stared into his brown eyes. "You can finish." She nodded.

"This isn't out pity is it?" He gave a thrust. He hoped she wasn't doing this out of pity. It would break his heart and end the night early.

"No." Alex moaned. "You're bigger than Justin and I don't want you to stop." She let out a squeal.

Max smiled thrusting slow, leaning down to kiss his sister. Their bodies moved in unison as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as Max continued his erotic motion.

Alex body jerked as he picked up his paced. Moaning his names and biting his lips as they kissed. She arched her body as she felt a wave of her orgasm approaching. Max couldn't stop smiling at the faces his sister was making as she was feeling her orgasm approaching.

He thrust at the rhythm of a jack rabbit, as she sped up her orgasm. She bucked and clutched her legs around his waist as she moans were turning into cries of pleasure. Alex gasped at how fast she was about to climax. It was only five minutes and he had her body going against everything she and Justin had done.

"Oh shit!" Alex breathed as she dug her nails into his wrist. Max had propped himself up, to thrust a little deeper. She groaned as Max hit that one wall, that Justin could not manage to break through.

"Do you like that?" Max managed through a grunt. All Alex could manage was a nodded as her body twitched and bucked under her younger brother. He repeated his question wanting her to give an answer as went deeper.

"YES!" Alex shouted as Max continued his speed. "Oh God!" She moaned.

Max grunted as he pushed deeper, harder, he fell on top of Alex, burying his face into the curve of her neck. Her moans were driving him crazy as they rang through his ear. He slowed down, stopping her orgasm. He gave light strokes as she breathed into his ear. Her hands were entangled in his silky hair, tugging each time he thrust her. Their bodies once again moving as one.

Alex rolled on top of Max. She rotated her hips as he held her waist. She started to grind on him as Max pushed himself forward. The fabric of her panties rubbing his hard member created a friction that he never felt before as she pushed himself up harder. Alex hissed.

Max grabbed the rim of her panties, tugging at them. Alex stopped as she look at his hand. She pulled herself off of his member and with a quick movement and a body shift, Alex panties were laying beside Max.

"How did you learn to do that?" Max said in amazement.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She slowly slid her sex down onto his erection.

Max licked and bit his lips as she bounced herself on his member. He held her hips as he pumped. Alex brushed a few strands of her from her face as she stopped and Max took this opportunity to hold her waist tight where she couldn't move. He started to pump himself inside of her so hard, she collapsed on top of him. She cried into his ear as sped up his rhythm. Alex whined and arched her body.

Max pushed her up, rotating his hip as Alex moaned doing the same as her brother. Max sat up to kiss Alex. Their bodies grinding into each other. Max grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He put her breast into mouth as he yanked her by the hair, still grinding inside of her.

Alex propped her body on her hands as she grind against her brother. Max sucked her nipples like a baby sucking the milk from it's mother. He gave each breast the same treatment, before giving a kiss to Alex's lips.

Max lift his body pulling out of his sister. He told her to get on all fours. Alex did as she was told and pushed her butt into the air. Alex prayed he wouldn't do anal. That was the one thing, she and Justin never did. She at least wanted to save that for marriage.

Max stroked his erection and rubbed it against her sex. Alex moaned softly then gasped and smiled happily as he slid himself into her pussy. Alex started to push back, causing Max balls to smack against her cheeks. Max moaned with a grunt as he watched her butt bounce on his pelvis. He licked his lips as he did nothing while his sister did her business. Soon as she stopped, he went to work.

He slammed himself into his sister as she responded with erotic moans that sent waves down his spine, causing him to go faster. Alex would glance back at her brother so he could see how much he was pleasing her. This turned Max on even more as he thrust harder.

Alex arched her back so he could deeper. Max squealed as he felt himself slid in further. Alex started to rub her breast as she held her body up on one hand. She moved down her stomach and onto her sex. She started to rub her bead in an erotic rhythmic motion. She let out more moans as she was pleasing herself along with her brother.

Max felt her fingers brush against his member. He smiled wide. He saw this in a porn once and remembered a girl saying. She would touch herself when having sex. It adds more friction and quicken the climax. He held her hips tight and pushed himself deeper.

Alex bucked back as he climax was reaching it's max. She let out a whine. Max knew what was coming as his was approaching. He leaned forward whispering to Alex.

"Cum for me Alex. I want you to cum for me. I want to feel your juices milking my dick as he thrust into you."

His word were making her sensitive as she rubbing her fingers on her bead, the friction and his husky voice was driving her insane. Alex clutched his memeber as she bucked and twitched. She let out a long hard moan as she came all on his member.

Max watched as her body went limp, her juice milking him just as he wanted. "Ooh!" He breathed and stroked her slowly. He smiled as Alex tried to recover herself. Max continued his slow and steady motion as he came.

Alex cooed as she felt his juice being mixed with his seeds. Max pumped and thrust as Alex pulled herself up.

She looked back at her brother as she held herself against the wall. Max grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. Alex laid against Max bare chest as he kept up his thrust. He turned her face to his as they kissed.

-------

Alex smiled as she never forget that moment. She turned over to Max, who was now sleep. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Same time tomorrow." A smiled approach his face and gave a nod, answering Alex question. Alex laid her head on her Max chest and he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes listening to his heart beat before she fell asleep.

Down the hall. Justin waited and waited. He wondered where could Alex be. She should have been here an hour ago. He threw on his robe and walked into the hall. He made his way to her room. '_Maybe she fell asleep_'. He thought. He opened the door and no Alex. '_Where could she be?_'.

He went throughout the entire loft. He check the family room, the kitchen, dining area. He went downstairs into the sub shop. No Alex still. He was about to give up. Until he thought about Harper. '_She's probably in the basement with Harper!_'

He walked into the basement and flipped the light. Only was there was Harper in the bed and her crazy designs and her mannequins. He let his eyes scan the room once more and still, no Alex.

Justin gave up. He walked through the hall on his way to his room. Then he heard a noise. He head quickly snapped to Max room. Just to be nosy, he walked to his brothers room, opened the door slowly. He eyes went wide at what he saw.

He shot the door quickly and ran to his room. He crawled into his bed with shock written all over his face. Max and Alex? Naked? How could that be? Did they do it? Of course they did. He let out a guffaw and shook his head while gazing at the ceiling. "Way to go Max!" He smiled.


End file.
